Users are interested in obtaining status information on devices in a network, such as a wide area network (“WAN”), local area network (“LAN”) or short distance wireless network.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network. The cellular telephone may also be a part of a LAN or short distance wireless network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop, printer, Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) and/or headset. For example, Bluetooth™ technology (www.Bluetooth.com) provides wireless communications between devices.
A user typically has difficulty obtaining status information regarding devices in a short distance wireless network.
First, each device in the short distance wireless network may not be able to provide visible status information to a user. For example, a headset typically does not have a display that can provide visual status information. If a user is moving out of the range of a short distance wireless network, a user cannot observe visually that signal reception by the headset will soon be reduced or lost until audio reception is distorted or dropped.
Second, a short distance wireless network may include a relatively large number of devices that have different types of status information. A user generally has to physically go to each device in order to assess its status. For example, if a printer is not printing out a desired file, a user would have to go to the location of the printer in order to determine if the printer is causing the problem (i.e. printer turned off, out of paper, lack of short distance wireless network signal reception) and the location of the device sending the print job. Moreover, devices may not easily or readily be available. For example, some devices may be in backpacks or in desks.
Third, a short distance wireless network device may provide status information, but not in a preferable type. A device may indicate remaining power from a battery, but not the amount of time remaining for operation.
Fourth, a short distance wireless network device may also not provide relevant status information in a timely manner and/or in an easily viewable format. A device may provide status information indicating the device has lost signal reception only after the signal has been dropped. Similarly, a user may not be interested in all status information and would like to select when and what status information is provided.
Fifth, while a short distance wireless network device may provide status information for itself, a user may be interested in status information for all devices, singularly or in various combinations, in the short distance wireless network. For example, a user may be interested in the combined remaining battery power of both a handset and a headset in a short distance wireless network having two or more devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device, system, computer readable medium and method that allow a user to obtain status information from a device in a short distance wireless network. It is further desirable to provide timely and preferable status information in an easily viewable format of selected devices in a short distance wireless network.